


Contrast

by Vae



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris wants something, Adam wants him to have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorchasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchasilver/gifts).



> These characters are fictional. The situation is fictional. Resemblance to real people may be inferred, but not really. No offense intended.

There's a flush across Kris' chest. Color that Adam loves, color that only he gets to see now, color he can spread his hand over, fingers splayed, then slide it down so he can replace it with his mouth, kiss pressed over the rapid beat of Kris' heart. "Fuck, you're gorgeous like this."

Adam rolls his head to the side, cheek resting against Kris' chest, hair caught between them, looking up to find Kris watching him, neck craned up to clear line of sight. There's that slightly glazed look in Kris' eyes, pupils wide and dark, and his lips are parted. There's a moment when Kris blinks, then his tongue slides over dry lips and Adam knows his eyes are following that movement.

"I want..." Kris says, almost whispers, voice rough and breathy, accent stretching the vowel into something that goes straight to Adam's cock, and it doesn't matter what Kris wants, Adam's going to give it to him. Of course, this is Kris. That want could be anything from a blow-job to bondage to sending Adam out to find some weird flavor of ice-cream because if the end result is that he gets to eat it off of Kris, or Kris eats it off of him, he'll fucking find it.

Reaching up, Adam traces the outline of Kris' lips with his index finger, hand coming to rest against Kris' jaw. "What, baby?"

Muscles move against his palm as Kris swallows, then moves, rolls to his side so Adam's head slides off and they're lying side by side, facing each other. Still touching, always touching, Adam can't get enough of the way Kris' body fits into his hands, or against his, but more level, eye to eye and that expression in Kris' eyes has changed, not quite dazed with lust but there's still lust there, fuck, yeah, a lot of it. "You'll laugh," Kris warns, and...God, he's nearly blushing.

"I won't!" Okay, so sometimes he has, but it's not mocking, really not, just discovery and delight. "I'll try not to," Adam corrects himself. "C'mon, tell me."

Kris trails his fingers down Adam's throat, pausing with them resting against Adam's collarbone, fingertips light enough to almost tickle. "Iwannamarkyou," he mumbles.

Adam blinks, and covers Kris' hand with his own before that promise turns into an actual tickle because then he'd have to squirm, and he doesn't want to break this. "Say that again?" he says cautiously.

"I. Want. To. Mark. You," Kris repeats distinctly, definitely blushing now, biting out each word so the drawl becomes clipped. "I wanna..." He tugs his hand free from Adam's, moving it down, too firm with purpose to tickle now, over Adam's chest and his ribs, making him suck in his stomach in reflex action when Kris' hand reached it.

That earns him a long-suffering look from Kris. "Just...don't, man, okay?"

Easier said than done, but Adam makes a conscious effort to relax, and he's rewarded by seeing that focus return to Kris' face as he follows the track of his hand, still down, until Kris reaches Adam's hip, thumb rubbing over the rise of bone under soft, pale skin. Not even any freckles there. "Here," Kris says softly. "I wanna know you're wearing my mark, right here. I wanna know, when you're on stage, under those costumes, doesn't matter how tight, under there, something of mine. Something only you and me know about. Something you can't take off."

Oh, fuck, that's hot. Almost hypnotic, the rhythm of Kris' thumb moving over his hipbone, steady as a metronome, rhythm of his words just as entrancing. And yeah, no way on earth that Adam's laughing now. "Kris..."

Dark eyes flick back up to Adam's face, Kris' concentration wavering but not the intent, not that odd determination. "Can I?"

Laughing _now_, breath escaping in a rush of something almost-relief, giddy and unreasonable but shit, yeah, sexy as hell. "You have to ask?"

"Yeah," Kris says stubbornly, and stops his thumb, pressing lightly. "Can I?"

Adam leans in and kisses Kris for that, hard, deep, tongue flicking against his teeth for a moment. "Yeah. Yes. You...fuck, Kris, please."

That's one of the moments he'd give a lot more for, the incredulous joy in Kris' eyes, the twitch of lips up into a simple, open smile, and it's more of a gift because the only thing Adam's given for it is a yes to something he wants at least as much as Kris. "Yeah," Kris echoes, not losing that bright, brilliant grin, and slithers down Adam's body, pressing harder against Adam's hint.

Adam takes the hint, and rolls onto his back, his hand following Kris down, fingers in Kris' hair, feeling that, feeling the movement of Kris' head as Kris bends to touch his lips to Adam's hip, that touch releasing another shiver as tension that Adam didn't know he was holding dissipates. "Kris..."

Another quirk of grin, and Kris presses a firmer kiss on the same spot. "Adam," he murmurs, and Adam groans, reaches out with his free hand, and finds a pillow to stuff behind his head because, yeah, he's definitely watching this.

Kris is a fucking tease. It's not new, but Adam's not expecting it this time. When Kris' teeth scrape over his skin, Adam hisses in surprise, heat aching from that only growing when Kris follows it up with a slow lick, soft and wet, and if Kris keeps that up, there's no chance he'll be able to stay still. "Kris," he says again, voice rougher, higher, and Kris somehow manages to look up at him without breaking contact, looks up through impossibly long eyelashes. "Just...fuck, please..."

Later, he'll tease Kris about wanting him begging. Right now, he's just focused on wanting and...shit, yeah, the sudden seal of Kris' lips on his hip, the hot sharp ache of suction, those teeth back again, pressed against him, and fucking anything else, Adam wants that. Wants this, Kris' mark being pulled up on skin that's just for the two of them, Kris' words fresh in his mind, adding to the sensation. Not exactly unexpected that his cock fills, twitches, hardens with the feel of Kris' hair brushing over it as well, and Adam's breathless by the time Kris lifts his head.

Adam reaches down, intending to pull Kris up, but there's a peculiar satisfaction in Kris' expression as he shakes his head. "Not yet," Kris whispers.

There's about two seconds to work out why not, and then Adam's watching Kris' lips close on his body again, this time on his cock, sucking him in. He keeps his eyes open long enough to see that the mark's already deepening, purpling in stark contrast to his skin, and then lets his head drop back, sinking into contented bliss and letting Kris do whatever the fuck he wants.

He can't help wondering what Kris might want next.


End file.
